


Fated To Be

by wellbangokay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellbangokay/pseuds/wellbangokay
Summary: Fics featuring snapshots of love between your waifus and husbandos of Fire Emblem. Sometimes it’s sweet, sometimes it’s soft, sometimes it sucks.





	Fated To Be

Byleth has been around nobles ever since ascending to the Bishop’s position. She hadn’t had a blessed moment alone since. Five years since the war ended- and now, a celebration. A day chosen to commemorate the day the war ended. The first was tentative, with fears that war would continue with all the leaders in one place. The second, the third, were cooled, tensions flowing out. The fourth, a blessed celebration, all the knights, all the Kingdom, the ex-Empire, and the Alliance drinking theirselves silly. Singing, dancing; sometimes crying. Byleth had once walked into a small side room to find Rhea weeping, staring into the sky, a strange smile on her face. 

If Byleth could find it in herself to let her emotions flow as freely as they did for everyone on these nights- she’d do the same thing. 

She can’t. Tonight, now, until her death, she’s the Bishop. As Rhea told her one night, she carries the guilt, the love, the change, the tensions, of the whole country on her shoulders. 

As Manuela started leading the choir into their last two verses, the crowd started to sing along. The night was coming to it’s mid-point. The audience was…getting liquored up. Byleth chose to stand in with the crowd, not above them as Rhea had done before her. She was part of the people, a lowly mercenary ascended into a hero, and it was important to represent that in everything she did. So here she stood, near the front of the crowd. 

She spotted a few old friends- Hilda beamed at her when they made eye contact among the crowd. As her gaze drifted back to the choir, as Dorothea took to the middle to take her solo, she made eye-contact, and flashed a smile that made Byleth’s heart stop. As fast as it happened, Dorothea then snapped her attention to her audience, and started a low, plaintive note- the singing of the audience faded off. Dorothea shifted to a higher note, and the choir faded, tone by tone, until it was only her high C sailing above the audience. Byleth almost felt the air get sucked out of the room. 

She turned her attention to the audience, enraptured by Dorothea. She spotted Mercedes among the church staff, a single tear rolling down her cheek and her mouth agape. Byleth looked to the stand above.  
There he is. 

And he’s looking at her, green eyes alight, clear and piercing. And she looks back at him. 

Claude always had a way of looking straight through her. In the early days, she was a subject of fascination to everyone, as they looked at her and could never discern her thoughts, her emotions, even her age. Claude, though, saw her. Someone who had nothing to give for someone else’s curiosity because she didn’t know it herself. And he couldn’t help himself. He figured it all out. Found Rhea, pulled the truth out of her, and walked with Byleth every step of the way. The two of them saw truth. And here, again, five years later, as everyone around them moves on and heals- it’s like she’s seeing the truth all over again looking at him. 

He smiles. Byleth almost feels herself fall upwards. His eyes, are smiling too. 

Just as she feels as if the earth would open up and swallow her whole, Dorothea’s high note ends. 

The crowd cheers.

“My lady, you look pale.” Seteth remarks next to her. Byleth is suddenly back on earth, in the crowd. She can’t breathe. 

“Seteth, I need air.” 

“At once.” He’s swift, gently taking her elbow and leading her through the crowd. The crowd, as they have always been keep their distance, he leads her through the sea of people. Suddenly, everything becomes very quiet, only their footsteps echoing across the monastery halls until she’s led to the empty south balcony. She can hear the murmur of the crowd, far away. 

“Are you feeling well?”

“Just dizzy. Seteth, can I stand by myself for just a moment?”

“My lady, you know-“

“Seteth, I felled a beast with two strikes on multiple occasions. I can stand on a balcony by myself.”

Seteth wore a stern expression, but nodded his head. “As you wish.” He marched out and gently shut the balcony door. 

Byleth stood for a bit, pleased by the silence. She stood with her thoughts for a bit. 

Claude…

When they met, she was only about three years older than him. Yet he was such a boy. It was a shock to wake up five years later to a young man, determined, his mind constantly working. Now, here they were, the war over, nearly a decade from when they first met, and he…could still fell her with his full smile just like he did his foes with arrows. 

“You do not have to be alone. You won this by the unity of your leadership, your connections with your students and leaders…isolation drew me to mistakes. Don’t isolate,” Rhea had said to her one night. 

Yet, sometimes, all she ever wanted, was to be isolated. 

“My ears are still ringing after that high note too.” 

Byleth whipped around to be met with Claude’s green eyes, tilted into a smirk. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He said, without a note of guilt in his voice. 

“You didn’t scare me, I’m just surprised you made it past Seteth.” 

Another smirk. 

“He’s easy to get around, as long as you know his buttons. I just told him Flayn was hugging Ferdinand and he was off like a green flash,” he replied. 

Byleth rolled her eyes. “Did you know, that to this very day, he’s still flummoxed that Rhea managed to slip from his sight for five years?’

“Awareness of your own weaknesses is a hard thing to admit to yourself, sometimes. Still, Teach, I’m happy we get to talk like this.”

Once, they had hugged. When he departed for his mission far away after the war, he hugged her. It lasted a second too long. Since then, the two had avoided contact beyond handshakes. Even now, there was a tension between them. Byleth felt dizzy all over again. 

“I’m happy to see you too. It’s been…five years? Since we’ve even talked?” She mumbled. Her mouth was suddenly full of marbles. 

“Yeah, what’s the deal with that?” He chucked. The smile did not reach his eyes. 

The moment stopped. In a flash, Byleth saw him shrug, turn, and leave. In another flash, she saw them standing awkwardly, leaning on the railing and looking into the sunset. Her chest felt heavy had the vision. Then, in a fleeting glance, she saw it, an unguarded smile. 

Just like that, she was back. Claude looking back at her, the air so thick and heavy between them. 

Without thinking, she stepping toward him, and and took him in her arms. 

She felt the air come out of him as he wordlessly embraced her back. For what felt like, a long moment, they stood like that, and she breathed his scent in. Wood. Sweat. Something else. They both pulled back, and she saw his face. His eyes were searching hers, questioning and…vulnerable. Byleth got the notion and at any moment, as strong as he felt right now, firm- he might snap in two. She moved her head, forward, and he closed the distance. 

His kiss was surprisingly soft, yet firm, like everything else about him. Forward. Curious, but forward. So she explored, deepening the kiss, as if to tell him, it’s okay. A small break, he breathed, and she could practically hear him smile against her lips. Byleth kissed him again, gently placing her arms around his neck. His hands moved to the small of her back. 

Suddenly, Byleth didn’t care. Ten years, five while she was sleeping and five after the war ended, and they had playfully flirted and teased. Sharing looks. Jokes. 

Nothing, she thought. There is nothing that holds us back now.

She kissed him again, slowly, and explored with her tongue, to meet his. He was a wonderful kisser.

Byleth felt very hot. I should take off my blouse. It’s a natural reaction when you get hot. 

She pulled her arms from him and gently undid her buttons, never breaking their kiss. He took a sharp intake of breath. She felt him hesitate. The top buttons of her blouse undone, she gently took his hands and placed them on her breasts. Claude breathed out, pulling back and looking into her eyes. Byleth could feel herself beaming. He kissed her again, gently holding her breasts, making exploratory squeezes. On one firm squeeze with a hot kiss, she took her hands and pulled him back towards the bench behind them. He got the notion and broke the kiss, flipping them around, and taking her hand as he sat on the bench. She straddled him, and there was no doubt. He was hard. She kissed his neck and he gasped. 

“Byleth, please…” he whispered. 

She slipped off his lap and stood in front of him. I look ridiculous, she thought, unbuttoning her shorts and carefully sliding them off. 

“You’re not wearing any small clothes.” He remarked. 

“They get hot in the summer.” She replied, and felt her cheeks burn. 

“Hey,” Claude said, looking up and her with such a sweet expression, “That’s pretty cute.”

Byleth rolled her eyes and giggled as he took her hand and pulled her back onto him. 

He kissed her, and no matter how bashful she felt, she knew he meant it. When the kiss broke, he squirmed a little underneath here. 

“I, um…” 

Byleth realized and grinned at him. “Need a little help?”

“Yeah…” he gasped. 

She knelt over him and undid his belt buckle, button, and then fly. His erection sprang forward, and he moved his small clothes aside to reveal it further. Not to be outdone, she took his hand, and slipped it down her tights. She gasped when his fingers found her wetness. 

“Claude,” she said, as his fingers explored. “I’ve wanted you. I’ve wanted this-“ he caught her clit, she moaned involuntarily. 

“I’ve wanted you for a long time too, you know.” Their eyes caught. 

She pulled his hand out of her tights, and she felt for a weak point at her crotch, and tried to pull. 

“Here,” he breathed, and found where she was pulling on her tights. He easily tore them, revealing her wet arousal. She giggled and kissed him. For what felt like a small eternity, she straddled him, feeling her erection touch her lower lips, grinding against her clit. He moans and stops her, and lifts her off him, pulling his cock forward and angling it. 

Yes. She leans into it, and over a little adjustment, he slides right in. 

She had thought about it. A few times. Alone, at night. But never, even in her most vivid dreams, who she imagine he felt his good.

Byleth gives a few experimental gyrations, and he bucks his hips in return, making her gasp. She steadies herself, holding the back of the bench, and she begins to ride him in earnest. His hands find purchase on her hips, bucking on each third grind, making her give out little gasps. Their speed increases, and she becomes more bold in her thrusts and he finds her tempo. It’s not going to last long, they have five years of sexual tension that is boiling, bubbling, until-

She slammed her hips down on his and makes a strangled, wimpering sound in his ear as he breathes an almost surprised “Oh.”

Byleth suddenly feels a switch turn on, and she realizes that she’s got her blouse unbuttoned, wind hitting her nipples, her tights are torn, and Claude’s formal trousers are a mess. She feels embarrassed, and exhilarated. She looks down to him from her position on his laptop. He’s grinning at her, a full, brilliant smile that makes her feel like she’s died and come back to life size times over. She could fly. She could crush whole armies , dance all night and sing an opera. 

Their eyes meet, and her embarrassment melts away. She’s warm, safe. They can be anything in this moment. She can be anything. No pretending, no politeness, just her and him. Claude reaches up, and gently tucks her hair behind her ear. He breathes in, smiling. 

“Hi.”


End file.
